Fear The Giant Clown
by AnimeFanatic27
Summary: One shot. AU, Kari's never had problems when she's babysat before. Things have always run smoothly, but this time things are going to be a little different. The clown has something else in mind for Kari, the only question is will she be able to escape thi


One shot.. Kari's babysitting while something terribly wrong is going on, yet she doesn't even know it. Can Kari escape before it's too late?  
  
If you can't tell by reading the story this is AU meaning everything that happened in seasons one and two never happened. So this is not the Kari and Tai you are used to, although some of their traits are kept the same.  
  
Fear The Giant Clown! One Shot  
  
"Kari-chan, Mrs. Minamoto is on the phone, she wants you to baby sit.." Kari perked her head up from the book she had been reading and took the phone from her mother.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Minamoto, of course I'd be happy to baby sit Kira tonight, what time should I be over? Six o'clock is great. Okay I'll see you then!" With that she hung up the phone. Her mother took the phone and smiled at her lovely sixteen year old daughter. Kari just smiled back.  
  
"So whose car are you stealing for the night?" Her mother asked her. Kari thoughtfully pondered the question for a moment, fully knowing the answer already.  
  
"I think I'll take.." she paused for some drama, counting down in her head. The minute she opened her mouth to speak, her brother, Tai, walked in. "Tai's!" She smiled. Tai looked at her curiously. "If that's okay with you, onii-chan?" She looked at him with sweet puppy dog eyes, her chocolate eyes glazing over with what Tai liked to call "hopeful tears."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever.." Tai sighed taking his shoes off and throwing his bags on the floor. "Wait a minute what did I just get suckered into this time?" He looked at his sister with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"I'll need your keys of course Tai, if I'm going to borrow your car for the evening." Kari's voice sounded all to innocent. Tai's face faulted.  
  
"WHAT!! What do you mean, you'll.. oh that's what that was about..." he growled and while gritting his teeth he unpocketed the keys to his car and tossed them at her. Which she caught with a practiced skill.  
  
"Thanks o-n-ii-chan!!" She said sweetly and bounced off to her room a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"How does she do that, kaa-san?" Tai looked to his mother for an answer she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Unsatisfied with her answer he sighed and headed off to his own room.  
  
After putting on some clothes she wouldn't mind getting baby goo, among other things on, she pulled her hair back and was ready to go. Walking out the door she kissed her mother on the cheek and was about to leave.  
  
"Hey Kar, what about me, I am the one who loaned you my car?" Tai stopped her, arms open waiting for her to jump into them and give him one of the things he loved most. A hug. She turned and smiled teasingly at him. He gave a fake pout. She complied and literally jumping into his muscular arms she hugged him tight.  
  
"See you later nii-chan, don't have to much fun without me!" She smiled and kissed his cheek heading out the door.  
  
Their mother watched her go out the door pride on her face. "You know something Tai? I am so glad you two aren't like other teens these days, you don't fight or argue and you show how much you care for one another..." she sighed. "I am proud of you!" She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek and left the room with a bright smile.  
  
Kari arrived at the Minamoto house with in 10 minutes. "How lucky was that, no red lights!" she smiled and hopped up the front steps to the door. After knocking on the door she looked around the serene town. Little children played in big groups and all had big smiles on their faces. It was a really nice town, never seemed to be any trouble and there were really nice people in it.  
  
"Oh! Hey Kari, come on in, I think Kira knew you were coming because the minute I got off the phone with you she awoke from her nap giggling and cooing! She's always so excited to see you, and thanks again for coming on such short notice!" Mrs. Minamoto handed Kari the little girl. Her big, bright blue eyes sparkled and she laughed and cooed.  
  
"Oh it's really no problem, I had no plans tonight and you know I love watching Kira as much as she loves being watched, she's almost like a little sister!" Kari smiled and bounced Kira in her arms talking in gibberish that only babies seem to understand.  
  
"I'm glad, Kira needs a good influence in her life for when she gets older, and I need a wonderful babysitter like you. You know the routine, formula's on the counter, bottles are in the fridge etc. blah blah blah!!" Mrs. Minamoto ran over directions in her usual way. Kari smiled. "Oh but this time, I'd like you to call me after you put Kira to bed tonight, she's been extremely fussy lately and I want to know if she'll be the same way for you, that won't be a problem will it?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No that's not a problem at all!" Mrs. Minamoto sighed a thanks and headed out the door. "Have fun, and be safe kids!" she called jokingly to Mrs. Minamoto. It was a routine between the two.  
  
"Will do MOM!" Mrs. Minamoto shouted back! Kari chuckled, it never got old!  
  
The night went smoothly. The time came to put Kira to bed. Kari gave her a bottle and put her down, but as Mrs. Minamoto had warned Kira was fussy and would not fall asleep. Looking around Kari noticed a rocking chair with a large stuffed clown sitting in it. She smiled and thought of an idea. Leaving Kira to fuss for a minute she went down to use the phone. Dialing Mrs. Minamoto's cell phone she quickly heard the women's voice on the other end.  
  
"Kari?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Minamoto, it's me, I just called to let you know that Kira is fussy." Mrs. Minamoto replied with a small sigh.  
  
"I figured she would be, I'm sorry Kari.."  
  
"Oh it's really no problem, I was just wondering if I could move that big stuffed clown on the rocking chair and rock her to sleep?" There was a pause on the other end. Kari was confused. "That's okay isn't it?"  
  
"Kari honey, we don't have a stuffed clown.." Kari became somewhat nervous now. "Ok calm down sweetie don't panic, and don't freak out whatever you do. Whatever it is, it can't know that you know what it really is."  
  
Kari put on her best "normal and calm" voice so as not to make any suspicion. "Sure!"  
  
"Alright here's what you need to do, go up stairs and as calmly as you can get Kira out of the crib. Don't even look at the clown when you walk in there. Take her downstairs and outside to one of the neighbors. Walk, don't run, and call the police. Tell them the address and stay with the neighbors till I get home. Be careful sweetie!!" Kari nodded knowing full well she couldn't be seen. She inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down.  
  
Walking upstairs she picked Kira up trying to calm her nerved by calming Kira down, she bounced her a bit before grabbing a toy and a pacifier and heading down stairs. Lucky for Kari, Kira kept crying so it looked like she was only going next door to try and calm the baby down. The clown did not move. Knocking on the neighbors door she asked to come in and they said yes with a puzzled face. Once inside she calmly asked them to call the police.  
  
"The police are on there way, what's wrong miss?" The neighbor had been a younger women who looked to be in her later twenties. She had a small boy attached to her leg.  
  
"My name is Kari, I baby sit Kira here. There is a person dressed in a clown suit sitting in Kira's room next door. They haven't made a move yet, and I'm not sure what they want but I know it's nothing good." The women's face paled.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, here sit down and calm down. I'll go make you a cup of tea. Is Mrs. Minamoto on her way home? Does she even know?" Kari gulped and let out the large breath she didn't even know she had been holding.  
  
"Yes she's on her way, she is the one who told me it wasn't some stuffed clown. I.. I can't believe I was about to move it to rock the baby, they... they could.. have..k..k....killed me.." Tears formed in the edge of Kari's eyes.  
  
"There, there dear, here have some tea. Let me take the baby for you I have some of Ken's old bottles in the cupboard I put some juice in it for her." With that Kari was left on the couch to think how her life had just been saved by that phone call. She didn't even want to think about the fact that if she hadn't called Mrs. Minamoto, something terrible could have happened.  
  
"Our top story tonight is the heroism of one young teenage girl, Kari Kamiya, who was babysitting when she noticed a life sized stuffed clown sitting in the baby's rocking chair. In actuality it was a pedophile dressed as a clown. In the report, he admitted to plans of raping the young girl. He is also thought to be the one who had threatened the young women, a week earlier. When the babysitter called the mother of the child and found out there had been no clown in the house she was able to keep cool and get herself and the baby out. That's one act of heroics!" The Kamiya's sat in there living room watching the evening news. Tai looked at his sister and pulling her close he kissed her forehead. Combing his hand through her hair he thanked God that she was safe!!  
  
Well that's it for the story, the end etc. Kind of scary huh? And the fact is it is based on a true story. No it didn't happen to me, but it happened near me, a girl had been babysitting and there had been a pedophile in the house. Thankfully she and the baby made it out safely! pedophiles are people who have committed a sexual crime against a child and have served their time in jail and are on probation. They are watched pretty closely for suspicious activity. Well let me know what you think, good or bad! Flames are welcomed. -AF- 


End file.
